


Nightmares

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2988839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This tombstone reminded him of the other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: Episode Title - Nightmares

Closing his eyes against the tombstone didn’t help. This nightmare gave way to the older one. She Saved the World gave way to Rest In Peace. It had been his greatest fear, inevitable really, and now he’d lived it twice but this time there was no going back. Buffy would never rise from this grave, not as a vampire, not as a human. 

Willow’s cries came from the green grass at the side of the mound. “It’s not fair. She saved everyone. She did her best. It shouldn’t end, not like this.”

“No, it shouldn’t have ended.” But it had.


End file.
